Ametýst
by Kissa Rainbow
Summary: Emil Steilsson llevaba una vida perfecta a simple vista, sin embargo, una discapacidad le impedía completar aquella aparente "perfección". Acompaña a aquél muchacho de ojos amatista, en su diario vivir, y los problemas que se presentan en su vida de adolescente. AU humano Advertencias y disclaimers dentro.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, yo solo hago uso de ellos para llevar a cabo cosas como esta.

**Advertencias: **AU humano; futura relación BL (chico x chico).

**Nombres humanos:**

Emil Steilsson: Islandia.

**Palabras: **2104.

* * *

_**"Ametýst"**_

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo**

* * *

Un camino embaldosado cruzaba el parque desde su entrada, hasta la base del puente que cruzaba un mediano lago, y continuaba hasta la salida de dicho parque. A la derecha de aquél camino, en un pequeño cuadro pavimentado que interrumpía el crecimiento del césped que se alzaba de un vivo color verde claro, había una banca de hierro negro, pulcramente pintado, y madera que conservaba su color natural, pulida y barnizada con sumo cuidado, cosa que le daba una apariencia de gran suavidad al tacto.

Entre el césped, se alzaban árboles de grueso tronco y abundantes hojas, algunas marrones y secas por la estación, y otras que aún mantenían toques de su original color verde. A pesar de la abundancia que conservaban sus copas, se veían en el suelo, grandes cantidades de hojas secas, que los árboles ya habían soltado de ellos, y habían dejado caer.

En una de las tantas bancas que se alineaban por el lado derecho del camino –ya que en el izquierdo, no habían más que arbustos y varios árboles, ideal para hacer picnics veraniegos– había un joven sentado.

Era un chico que no superaba los quince años de edad, estaba vestido con un grueso abrigo color crema y unos pantalones beige. Tenía unas botas del color de su abrigo, con un diminuto tacón que lo hacía lucir más elegante y estilizado. En sus manos, llevaba guantes blancos, seguramente para protegerse del frío otoñal, y en su cuello, una bufanda que hacía juego con sus pantalones.

El contorno de su rostro era de cierta manera, infantil. Ligeramente redondeado, que le daba una apariencia un tanto femenina. Su piel era bastante blanca, y se podía sentir, incluso sin tocarla, la suavidad que poseía. Su nariz era fina y ligeramente puntiaguda, y tenía la punta algo roja por el frío. De labios ligeramente rosáceos y entreabiertos, que dejaban ver muy levemente sus blancos y rectos dientes. Las mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color carmín, y lo más probable, era que fuese por el frío.

Una brisa fría recorrió el parque, y removió los ordenados cabellos del muchacho. Eran cortos, y rizados en las puntas, de un color rubio cenizo, brillantes y bien cuidados según lo que se podía apreciar. Bajo sus rubias cejas y espesas, largas y crespas pestañas, se podían apreciar sus ojos. Eran quizás, lo más llamativo del cuerpo completo del muchacho. De un color amatista, con tintes azulados, que lucían completamente ausentes, y bien fijos en el horizonte. Frente a ellos podían pasar personas, aves, animales, o cualquier objeto que le levantaría la curiosidad a un ser común, pero a él, no parecían interesarle, en lo más mínimo.

* * *

_— __Es hermoso… __— __Murmuró, fascinada, la suave voz de una mujer. Con esa fascinación, de madre que acababa de serlo. De aquella mujer, que venció su propio dolor y sufrimiento, con tal de tener entre sus manos, al ser más hermoso que podría conocer en la tierra: su recién nacido hijo._

_En la habitación de un hospital, cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul muy claro, y las baldosas eran de un pulcro color blanco; en la camilla con sábanas blancas, estaba una mujer. Tenía los cabellos rizados, un tanto desordenados, los cuales le llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda. Rubios cenizos, y unos preciosos ojos azules, ligeramente violáceos, que miraban con asombro a la criatura que tenía entre sus brazos._

_A su lado, su marido, quien miraba casi de la misma forma a la criatura. Un hombre alto y robusto, vestido formalmente con una chaqueta y pantalones marrones, sobre una camisa blanca y corbata gris._

_— __Así es __— __Afirmó el hombre, con una sonrisa enternecida en su rostro, a la par que acariciaba los escasos cabellos en la cabeza de su pequeño hijo. "Es un niño fuerte y sano", le dijo el médico, cosa que lo hacía enorgullecerse de gran manera, tanto a él, como a su esposa._

_— __¿Cómo se llamará? __— __Interrumpió aquél momento de admiración, con voz gruesa, el reciente padre._

_— __He decidido llamarle Emil... __— __Le respondió la mujer, arrullando con ternura al recién nacido._

* * *

— Emil — Llamó la voz de una recién llegada. Una mujer, con una larga trenza rubia al costado de su cabeza, vestida con un gran y grueso abrigo color damasco. Tocó con sus finas manos el hombro del muchacho de la banca, y el chico sólo cambió medianamente su expresión. — He llegado. ¿Vamos?

El chico asintió con suavidad, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La mujer, quien parecía ser su madre, estiró su brazo cubierto por su abrigo, posándolo frente al muchacho, quien comenzó a palparlo y una vez lo reconoció, se sostuvo a él, para levantarse de la banca, y comenzar a caminar junto a su madre. Caminaban a la par, por el largo camino, cubierto de hojas secas.

La mujer no paraba de hablar, entretenida, y su hijo la oía, dibujando a veces una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Asentía con su cabeza, o respondía con un simple "Ajam". Pero así le demostraba a su madre, que la oía. El muchacho, simplemente, no era demasiado hablador.

* * *

_— __Steil… __— __Llamó la voz aterciopelada de Sorina, quien sostenía a su pequeño hijo en brazos. __— __No soy doctora pero… ¿No has notado que a Emil no le interesan en lo más mínimo los colores?_

_— __Los primeros días, los bebés son ciegos. No te preocupes._

_— __He oído acerca de eso. __— __Respondió la mujer, mientras sostenía un pequeño peluche de frailecillo frente al rostro de su pequeño hijo. __— __Pero han pasado dos semanas…_

_El hombre, que estaba sentado en el comedor, leyendo superficialmente el diario, dirigió sus orbes azules a su mujer. Su esposa tenía razón, pero debía de ser optimista. El doctor les había dicho que su hijo había nacido completamente sano, así que debía de tener fe que aquello sería pasajero._

* * *

— Emil, ¿te parece si compramos un peluche? — Le preguntó la mujer al joven. El rostro, generalmente sereno, se le iluminó enseguida.

Con el tiempo, Emil había adquirido un gusto especial por los peluches. Le gustaba tocarlos, abrazarlos, y frotarlos contra su rostro. Sintiendo las diferentes texturas que estos tenían. Gustaba tocar los rostros de los animales, para así definir qué eran. Tocar las heladas narices que poseían algunos, o que en su defecto, eran bordadas. Los ojos de botones, u otros materiales. Simplemente, amaba la variedad de sensaciones que producían en sus manos al tomarlos y tocarlos.

— Me encantaría… — Respondió, mostrando una ligera pero dulce, tierna, y totalmente sincera sonrisa en sus labios sonrosados.

* * *

_— __Definitivamente… __— __Habló la ronca voz del médico que revisaba, segundos antes, al pequeño bebé con algunas semanas de vida. __— __Esto no es normal. Las pupilas de Emil no reaccionan de forma correcta a la luz, pero parece molestarle._

_— __¿Qu-qué significa eso…? __— __Preguntó la mujer, llevando sus manos a su pecho, con un deje de esperanza pero notoria preocupación en su rostro. La voz, junto al labio inferior y sus manos, temblaban._

_Su esposo posó su mano en el hombro de la mujer, pretendiendo darle fuerza. Fuerza, que él mismo perdía al pasar de cada largo y desesperante segundo, en el que el médico no respondía, y continuaba examinando de forma más superficial al bebé._

_— __Emil es ciego._

_Dijo al fin. Y eso fue, la gota que derramó el vaso. Ambos padres se desplomaron allí mismo._

* * *

— ¡Oh! ¡Mira! — Exclamó Sorina, tomando un pequeño panda de felpa, que reposaba en la estantería, junto a varios peluches más. Lo acercó a las manos de su hijo, que buscaban al animal hasta finalmente encontrarlo.

— Es muy suave… — Murmuró el chico, mientras dirigía las yemas de sus dedos al rostro del animal. Tocó sus facciones, buscó su nariz y halló forma entre esta y sus ojos, la forma de sus orejas, e incluso la pomposa colita en su trasero. — ¿Es un… Oso?

— Un panda — Recalcó la madre, sonriéndole a su joven hijo. — Son blancos, blancos y negros… ¡Son muy adorables! Tienen grandes manchas en los ojos, que hacen que parezcan enormes, como los tuyos.

Emil soltó una suave risita, llevando una mano a su rostro, tocando su párpado y la línea de largas y rizadas pestañas rubias que contorneaban sus ojos. Sí, se sentían grandes.

Finalmente, decidieron comprar el pequeño panda junto a un conejito, ambos peluches del tamaño de la palma. Si bien Emil amaba los peluches, le bastaba con que fueran pequeños, así se le facilitaba reconocer sus facciones.

Tras comprar ambos peluches, la pareja de madre e hijo, se encaminó por la vereda. Sorina aún no quería marcharse a casa, quería disfrutar más tiempo junto a su joven y amado hijo.

Tras el nacimiento de Emil, y la terrible noticia de su ceguera, Sorina decidió dejar su trabajo. Pensaba que el niño necesitaría de todo el amor materno y paterno que pudieran darle. Pero claro, necesitaban un sustento, así que Steil, el padre de Emil, siguió trabajando. A pesar de la discapacidad del niño, Emil siempre se comportó como un chico normal, y demostró ser muy inteligente. Aprendía más rápido de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Incluso, había aprendido a tocar piano como todo un experto, aunque le avergonzaba tocar para alguien que no fueran sus padres.

Cuando Emil cumplió la edad suficiente, entró a una escuela especial. Sin embargo, no duró mucho en ella. Él deseaba, por todos los medios, ser un niño normal. Así que su madre y su padre, lucharon por colocarlo en alguna escuela que se permitiera niños "especiales", pero fuera como todas las demás. Y lo consiguieron.

Contrario al miedo que tanto Steil como Sorina tenían consigo, Emil consiguió hacer amigos. Una pequeña niña, de nombre Lilian, de nacionalidad alemana, no tardó en trabar una gran amistad con Emil.

A Emil le costó aprender a escribir como un niño normal, pero lo consiguió, con grandes dificultades. Todos confesaban que poseía una caligrafía hermosa, y era una de las cosas de las que estaba completamente orgulloso, pues allí se plasmaba el esfuerzo y tiempo que invirtió en las infinitas prácticas. Su primer gran logro, fue escribirle una corta carta a sus padres, la cual ambos aún conservaban, y a pesar de corta, estaba cargada de sentimiento y amor.

Sorina y Steil, en más de una ocasión, pensaron en darle una hermana o un hermano a su hijo, pero pensaban que no podían dividir su tiempo. Deseaban dedicárselo de forma completa a Emil, su Emil, y su mayor orgullo.

— ¿Dónde vamos, mamá? — Preguntó el muchacho, caminando al ritmo de su madre, llevando consigo la bonita bolsa color rosa crema, con pequeños ositos que la adornaban, la bolsa que contenía dentro los recién comprados peluches.

— Al lago.

Tal como Emil amaba los peluches, también amaba el agua. Le gustaba sentirla, en todos sus estados, y temperaturas. Amaba darse largos baños, pues sentía el agua correr por su cuerpo. Y por eso, el lago que se hallaba en el parque, era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Y su madre bien lo sabía.

Caminaron pacientemente, hasta llegar a dicho lugar, donde Sorina invitó a su hijo a sentarse, cuidadosamente, a la orilla del lago.

Si bien, Emil gustaba de caminar junto a su madre, también constaba de su bastón blanco, o bastón para ciegos, el cual sabía usar a la perfección para movilizarse por la escuela. Pero, sinceramente, prefería caminar junto a su madre y ser guiado por ella. Pasear con la mujer que le dio la vida, era una de las cosas que tanto disfrutaba hacer los fines de semana.

Tras pasar un ameno día en el lago, Emil y su madre regresaron a casa. Aún quedaba día, por lo que Sorina decidió prepararle una exquisita cena, mientras Emil practicaba en su piano. No había sonido que le pareciera más delicioso a Sorina, que las notas que salían del piano mientras su queridísimo hijo lo tocaba. Aún si no lo veía, lo sabía manejar y tocar de manera casi profesional.

Sorina cortaba algunas verduras, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se lavó las manos, y mientras se las secaba, caminaba en dirección a la puerta principal. Al abrirla, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que Steil había llegado más temprano de lo normal, generalmente solía trabajar hasta tarde los sábados. Le saludó con un beso, y el hombre pasó enseguida a saludar a su hijo, quien respondió sonriente al saludo.

Así era, más o menos, un día normal en la casi perfecta vida de Emil. De no ser por aquella pequeña discapacidad, la cual no podía evitar odiar, de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué, aquellos preciosos ojos amatista –como todos los describían; grandes y hermosos– carecían de tal maravilla, como era la visión?

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Bueno, he de decir que hacía bastante tiempo que quería escribir algo con esta temática. Si bien, el prólogo no dice mucho más que una pequeña introducción a la vida de nuestro protagonista, prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mucho más interesantes.

Sé que debo continuación de bastantes fics, pero es que no podía quedarme con esta idea guardada. Si no la llevaba acabo, acabaría arrepintiéndome de escribirla.

Además, varias cosas quedaron inconclusas. ¿Quién es Lilian? ¿Emil ha hecho más amigos en su escuela? ¿Quiénes creen que sean? ¿Y quién será la pareja de Emil, considerando la "advertencia"?

¿Críticas? ¿ideas? ¿dudas? ¿respuestas a las anteriores preguntas? ¡No duden plasmar todo aquello en un hermoso review! También, agradecería un montón que sigan esta historia, o la añadan a sus favoritos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ¿Para qué debo repetirlo? -brokenheart-.

**Advertencias: **AU humano; futura relación BL.

**Nombres humanos:**

Mathias Kohler: Dinamarca.

Lilian Zwingli: Liechtenstein.

**Palabras: **3028.

* * *

**"_Ametýst"_**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Tenues rayos del sol matinal se colaban por entre las blancas cortinas que cubrían la ventana del cuarto de Emil. Sorina subió hasta la habitación de su hijo, y con su dulce voz, le despertó. Emil no tardó mucho en despertar y levantarse, y Sorina le ayudó a arreglarse. Era día lunes, día de escuela.

Tras ayudar a su hijo a vestirse correctamente, la mujer bajó con delicadeza las escaleras, para terminar de preparar el desayuno. Emil, se quedó en su cuarto, caminando por él a tientas, sin usar su bastón. Tomó un peluche que estaba sobre el escritorio y lo acarició. Aquél peluche era su preferido, era un frailecillo de felpa, suave al tacto y blando para abrazar, había sido regalado por Lukas, uno de sus mejores amigos. Sonrió suavemente, y oyó a su madre llamarle para que bajara a desayunar. El joven dejó su peluche nuevamente encima del escritorio, y tomó su bastón. Bajó las escaleras ayudado de este y la baranda, y fue a sentarse a la mesa para desayunar.

Dejó el bastón junto a la silla y se sentó. Su madre ya estaba sentada, esperándolo con una ligera sonrisa, que aunque no pudiese verla, Emil podía _sentirla_, porque sabía que su madre siempre le esperaba con una sonrisa, y que su sonrisa expresaba alegría y el infinito amor que sentía por él. Y esas son cosas que se sienten.

Se sentó frente a ella, en donde estaba su plato, y comenzó a comer tranquilo, sin prisas. Después de todo, su madre gustaba despertarle más temprano de lo necesario, para poder pasar tiempo con él en la mañana, ya que en las tardes su hijo acostumbraba a estar con amigos estudiando, haciendo sus deberes o bien, salía a recrearse con ellos. Como fuese, en la tarde no podía pasar el tiempo esperado con Emil.

— ¿Esta tarde vendrá algún amigo tuyo? — Preguntó Sorina, recargando su cabeza en la palma de sus manos, sin borrar su sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que los amigos de Emil no visitaban la casa, en cierto modo, los extrañaba, a pesar de verlos diariamente cuando iba a dejar a Emil a la escuela.

— Creo que no… — Respondió el menor, mientras comía lo que había preparado su madre.

— Qué mal, hace tiempo que no vienen. ¿Cómo le ha ido a Lily en sus clases?

— Bastante bien…

— ¿En serio? ¡Me alegro! Hoy les llevaré un presente.

Emil esbozó una suave y tierna sonrisa. Su madre amaba llevarle presentes a sus amigos, y estos, a su vez, amaban recibirlos. Por lo general, era repostería preparada por ella misma, y su madre era una gran repostera.

Cuando acabó de desayunar, se levantó de la mesa y tomó su bastón. Sorina le entegó su bolso, y el chico se lo colgó al hombro. El trayecto a la escuela siempre era ameno, acompañado de su madre. Tras unos 20 minutos de andar, el enorme edificio se alzó frente a sus ojos. Tras las rejas altas e imponentes, se vislumbraba la escuela de tres pisos, con paredes de ladrillo constantemente pintado en rojo, y los marcos de las ventanas y puertas de un pulcro color blanco. El enorme portón de madera, pintado de marrón, tenía sus puertas abiertas para la entrada y salida de estudiantes, que usaban orgullosamente el bonito uniforme escolar.

En la puerta de la reja, estaba parado un grupo de jóvenes. Habían dos muchachas, de baja estatura, y melena rubia. Eran bastante parecidas desde lejos, pero de cerca, se podía distinguir la diferencia de sus facciones. La primera, poseía unos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, y en su rostro, poseía una expresión de ternura e inocencia mezcladas. Su mejillas eran de un tenue color damasco, y sus labios, levemente sonrosados y entreabiertos, se mantenían serios. Por su parte, la otra joven, un poco más alta y voluptuosa, tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, con tintes violáceos. Sus labios rojos estaban curvados en una gran y dulce sonrisa, y en sus sonrojadas mejillas, se distinguían pequeños hoyuelos. Además, tenía el cabello ligeramente rizado hasta los hombros.

Los demás, eran chicos. El más alto, era un joven de cabello corto, rubio claro, y un tanto desordenado, que poseía unas gafas en su masculino y duro rostro, de mentón grueso, y facciones que lo hacían lucir mayor. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, y su expresión permanecía firme y fija, seria y estoica. Junto a él, había un chico sólo un poco más bajo. Como un centímetro y medio, más o menos. Pero la diferencia de estatura no se notaba por los desordenados cabellos que parecían darle altura. Ojos de color celeste, brillantes y vivos, como el cielo despejado y pulcro. Tenía también, una vivaz sonrisa en su casi perfecto rostro, que lo hacían ver aún más atractivo de lo que podía ser a simple vista. El tercero, y más bajo de todos –pero más alto que Emil, y ambas chicas allí presentes–, tenía el flequillo algo largo, y recogía la mitad con un broche en forma de cruz. Sus ojos azules, como el cielo de noche, parecían vacíos y carentes de emoción, a simple vista. Su nariz fina y algo puntiaguda, sus ojos con largas y rizadas pestañas rubias, y cada una de sus facciones, le daban un aspecto ligeramente afeminado, pero no por eso, menos atractivo.

Todos esperaban la llegada de Emil y su madre, y cuando ambos estuvieron al fin frente a aquél grupo, las chicas se acercaron, siendo las primeras en saludar.

— ¡Hola! — Dijo animada la ojiazul, besando la mejilla del chico, quien se sonrojó levemente, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ser saludado de esa forma por chicas. — ¿Qué tal estás, Emi? ¿Y usted, señora? ¡Hacía bastante que no la veía!

— Oh, Aliisa, siempre tan simpática… — Comentó Sorina, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, la cual sin duda fue correspondida. — Sólo desde el viernes.

— De todos modos, se le extraña.

— Buenos días, Emil, señora… — Saludó más tímida la segunda chica, con una pequeña reverencia.

— Buenos días, Lily, Aliisa… — Saludó al fin Emil, cuyo sonrojo no había desaparecido.

Los muchachos se habían acercado también, y habían esperado a que las jóvenes saludaran primero, para pasar a saludar ellos también.

— ¡Hey, Emi! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Parece que has crecido un poco! — Comenzó animado el de cabellos desordenados, revolviendo el cabello del menor, quien hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. — Sí, como dos milímetros. Definitivamente, ¡estás más alto!

— Deja, Mathias, eres molesto. — Se quejó Emil, apartando al más alto. Mathias, aquél joven de origen danés, le llevaba alrededor de veinte centímetros de altura.

— Sí, estás más alto… — Confirmó el chico de la cruz.

— ¡Eh! ¡Sorina! ¿Cómo has estado? Te hemos extrañado un montón.

— No seas irrespetuoso, Mathias. — Habló el tercer muchacho.

— No seas amargado, Berwald.

Sorina soltó una risita. Los amigos de su hijo eran realmente simpáticos, generalmente amables y siempre dispuestos a ayudar, tanto a ella como a su hijo. Además, podían ser muy divertidos. Se sentía aliviada de que Emil tuviera unos amigos así. Aunque éste no parecía muy a gusto, las peleas entre Berwald y Mathias parecían molestarle, pero en el fondo, no era así. Y Sorina lo sabía.

— Saben que pueden llamarme como quieran… — Confirmó Sorina, sonriéndoles. Entonces recordó aquél regalo que les había llevado.

Sacó de su cartera una cajita con un lindo envoltorio de corazones y ositos, que traía un lacito rojo con bordes decorados con plateado. Estiró la cajita y se la entregó específicamente a Mathias.

— Este es un regalo para todos ustedes, espero les guste.

Aliisa se acercó enseguida a Mathias, mirando emocionada la cajita. Todos agradecieron el presente entregado por Sorina, y posteriormente, se ofrecieron para llevar a Emil hasta dentro de la escuela, y directamente a su salón. Emil iba abrazado del brazo de Lily, puesto que iban en el mismo salón, era mejor que ella lo guiara. Se había decidido que Emil se quedaría con el regalo –luego de constantes guejas de parte de Mathias–, hasta que fuese hora de almuerzo, que sería cuando lo abrirían.

Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Y así, las horas de clases pasaron, hasta que la ansiada hora del almuerzo llegó. Lily caminó, guiando a Emil, hasta la cafetería. El muchacho llevaba en sus manos, la cajita que todos ansiaban abrir.

Tras retirar cada uno su bandeja con comida, se sentaron todos en la misma mesa. Habían decidido que abrirían el regalo luego de comer, ya que suponían qué sería.

— Ah, quiero abrirlo ya… — Dijo quejumbroso Mathias, tocando con el dedo índice, el lacito que envolvía la caja.

— Sé paciente, idiota. — Le regañó el de la cruz, comiendo su porción.

— Pero seguramente es un delicioso postre, y los que hace Sorina son muy ricos. Además, es mucho mejor comer eso que este puré mutante… — Dijo Mathias, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, y su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. Tenía un puchero bastante infantil.

— Es cierto… — Le apoyó Aliisa. — Pero eso no quita que deberías ser paciente.

— No entiendo cómo es que Emil te ha soportado todos estos años…

Emil, que había permanecido callado, comiendo la comida de mala gana, dejó de comer. Se contuvo de soltar una risita, mientras recordaba, cómo había conocido a cada uno de sus amigos. Generalmente, solía recordar aquellos momentos cada vez que estaban juntos, pues, para él, eran muy amenos.

* * *

_— __Bien, clase, hoy les presentaré a un compañero nuevo… __— __Habló la maestra. Una mujer alta, de cuerpo atractivo y una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Cabello corto, adornado con una diadema del color de su vestido, y algunos broches para cabello. __— __Él es Emil Steilsson __— __Comenzó, señalando al niño que estaba junto a ella. El pequeño sostenía su bastón blanco en la mano, y tenía la mirada fija en el frente. __— __Es ciego, pero quiso venir a esta escuela para vivir como un niño normal… Les pido que sean dulces con él, le traten bien, y ayuden cuando lo necesite._

_Todos habían comenzado a cuchichear, y Emil sintió un gran deseo de salir corriendo de aquella habitación. Oía cosas como "él realmente es raro", "mira sus ojos, ¿el color morado te hace ser ciego?", "es bonito, es una pena que no vea", "seguro los maestros le tendrán preferencia", entre otras varias cosas. Su corazón se comprimió, y un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero se mantuvo firme._

_— __Silencio, por favor. __— __Pidió la maestra, y puso su delicada mano en el hombro del niño. __— __Emil, te sentarás junto a Lilian, una de mis mejores alumnas. __— __Le dijo dulcemente la maestra, y lo guió hasta el pupitre junto a la niña que debía llamarse Lilian. Emil sólo asintió y la siguió. Dejó su mochila en el pupitre, y se sentó, dejando a un lado su bastón._

_— __Buenos días… __— __Saludó cordialmente una voz que provenía de su lado derecho. Era una vocecita aguda, incluso algo chillona, pero tierna y tímida. __— __Mi nombre es Lilian, Lilian Zwingli…_

_— __H-hola… __— __Saludó Emil, tímido también. __— __Yo soy Emil. __— __Le dijo, y se sintió algo idiota. La maestra ya lo había dicho. __— __E-es un gusto. __— __Dijo rápidamente, para que no se notase su pequeño error._

_— __Lo mismo digo. __— __Le dijo la niña, sonriéndole levemente, aunque sabía que el otro no la vería. __— __Si necesitas ayuda con algo, puedes pedírmelo…_

_— __Claro __— __Asintió Emil, sonriendo levemente. __— __Muchas gracias._

_— __De nada… __— __Hubo una pausa. __— __¿Seamos amigos?_

_— __¿Hm…? P-pues, claro… No me molestaría._

_— __Genial __— __Rió un poco la niña, y un par de niños la miraron. Lilian no solía sonreír, y mucho menos reír. Tenía una educación muy estricta, y sentía que no podía liberarse de esa forma. Pero rió. En cualquier caso, ignoró completamente las miradas de los demás niños, y continuó conversando con su nuevo amigo. __— __Puedes llamarme Lily… ¿Puedo llamarte Emi?_

_Emil hizo un mohín. No le gustaba ser llamado por apodos, pero no podía negársele a aquella niña de tan dulce y amable voz._

_— __Claro, Lily…_

_— __Genial, Emi. __— __Volvió a sonreírle._

_Todos fueron callados nuevamente por la maestra, y la clase comenzó como normalmente lo hacía. Lily ayudaba a Emil con todo lo que podía, aunque éste era muy tímido –y orgulloso– como para pedir ayuda._

* * *

— ¡Hey, dame eso! — Aquél grito sacó a Emil de sus pensamientos. Fue un chillido del danés, quien intentaba agarrar un bocado del postre que le había quitado Lukas. El postre era lo único que las cocineras de la escuela sabían hacer bien.

— No, ahora es mío. — Dijo Lukas, llevándose el último bocado a la boca. Parecía que en cualquier momento, Mathias se echaría a llorar.

— ¡Luke~! ¡Eres malo, realmente malo! — Se quejó el danés, cruzando sus brazos con un infantil puchero. — De todos modos, yo comeré más del postre de Sorina. Después de todo, ¡yo conocí primero a Emil!

— En ese caso, debería comer más Lily… — Comentó Aliisa, señalando a la susodicha con su pulgar. La joven no digo nada, sólo los miraba, con el rostro casi serio, pero con un pequño toque de dulce y tierna diversión en él.

Emil sólo los oía, sonriendo muy discretamente, y de forma tan leve, que a penas y podía notarse. Continuó comiendo, sin dejar de recordar, como conoció a cada uno de sus amigos.

* * *

_— __Mira, ahí está el ciego… __— __Oyó a alguien murmurar. Se sobre sí mismo, sentado en el pasillo de la escuela, recargado en la pared. Lily había decidido faltar aquella semana completa, y había sido horrible para Emil pasar cada día solo, y eso que a penas era miércoles. Lily padecía de una enfermedad que Emil desconocía, y que le dificultaba tener buena asistencia en clases. Sin embargo, había estado bien todo el año anterior y el actual, hasta esa semana. Había decaído terriblemente, y se había quedado en casa para descansar._

_Emil siempre había sido algo acosado por ser ciego, según sus compañeros, él tenía la preferencia de todos los maestros. Pero, ¡maldición! Él no tenía la culpa de haber nacido así, él sólo quería ser un chico normal, ¿por qué no lo entendían?_

_El hecho de que la maestra Chernenko, la mujer que lo había recibido en la escuela, y sería su maestra jefe por varios años más, le tratara como su hijo, no ayudaba. Si bien, la joven maestra quería conseguir que Emil realmente viviera una vida escolar normal, no era lo que estaba alcanzando con su comportamiento especialmente dulce para con el chico._

_— __Deberíamos darle una lección. __— __Comentó un niño, de los que rodeaban a Emil, quien permanecía abrazando sus piernas._

_Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ignorar, por todos los medios, lo que decían los demás. Y de pronto, sintió un agudo dolor en una de sus costillas; lo pateraron. Cayó de costado, y se sostuvo con sus brazos. Una lágrima cayó, le dolía mucho. Era demasiado sensible a los golpes, y jamás, nadie le había golpeado. Sus compañeros le acosaban, pero jamás había pasado del bullying verbal._

_A esa patada le siguieron otra, y otra. De distintos zapatos, algunas más dolorosas que otras. Más de dos a la vez, por lo que podía suponer fácilmente que habían al menos cinco niños pegándole_

_— __¡Hey, montón de inútiles! ¿Qué le hacen a ese niño? ¿Qué acaso no ven que lo lastiman? ¡Vamos, lárguense si no quieren recibir un buen golpe! __— __Oyó a alguien gritar. Vaya, ¿lo estaban defendiendo?_

_— __¿Y qué nos vas a hacer? ¿Te crees que por ser tres años mayor, nos vas a pegar?_

_— __¿Quieres comprobarlo?_

_Emil se quedó en el suelo, secando las lágrimas que no había podido impedir que salieran. Más golpes se oyeron, no dirigidos a él, claramente. Oía a sus acosadores quejarse, insultar su nombre, y nombrar a un desconocido. "Mathias", decían, acompañado de alguna maldición o insulto. ¿Mathias? Le sonaba, era popular entre las niñas de su curso, pero nunca había hablado con él directamente._

_— __¡Basta ya, ustedes! ¡Sepárense si no quieren que llame a sus padres! __— __Oyó la voz del monitor de patio, un hombre con acento alemán y voz bastante grave. Los golpes cesaron, y oyó los pasos firmes y decididos del monitor de patio, caminar hacia él. Le oyó agacharse, y sintió su gran mano en su hombro. Emil seguía acostado de lado, y con ayuda del hombre, se levantó._

_— __¿Estás bien? Te llevaré a la enfermería._

_El alemán ayudó a Emil a levantarse, y recogió también el bastón de éste. Miró a Mathias, frunciendo el ceño, y luego a los demás niños._

_— __Sean sinceros, ¿quién le pegó?_

_Los compañeros de Emil bajaron sus miradas, avergonzados. Después de todo, no eran más que niños de 7 años. A penas y sabían lo que hacían._

_— __¡Pero Mathias nos pegó a nosotros! __— __Exclamó uno, señalando al susodicho._

_— __¡Bien merecido lo tenías, maric…_

_— __Basta, ya. __— __Sentenció el alemán, mirando de reojo a Mathias. __— __Citaré a tus padres y que no se vuelva a repetir. __— __Luego, volvió a mirar al grupo de niños. __— __Y ustedes, derechito a la oficina del director._

_— __¿Puedo acompañarlo a la enfermería? __— __Preguntó Mathias, señalando al principal agredido. El alemán, tras quejarse un poco, sin soportar la insistencia del niño de diez años, accedió, y los tres fueron a la enfermería._

_El resto, fue una charla con Mathias, Mathias Kohler. Un niño danés que iba tres cursos más arriba, bastante parlanchín. Era imposible callarlo, sin embargo, era muy divertido y simpático, aunque un tanto molesto._

* * *

Emil recordaba que, tras ese incidente, nunca más fue molestado. No sabía el porqué. Siempre temía que le volvieran a acosar, culpándolo del duro castigo que quizás les dio el director a los niños, pero dicen que el director ocultó el caso incluso de los padres de los muchachos, a cambio de que meditaran lo que habían hecho. Ni siquiera volvieron a molestar verbalmente a Emil, y estaba muy agradecido.

Ahora, su "héroe" –así le denominó en su inocente niñez- era uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque obviamente ya no le llamaba así. Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

— Vamos, Mathi, no seas llorón… — Dijo Aliisa, llevándose el último bocado de su almuerzo a la boca.

— Efectivamente, lo eres. — Apoyó Berwald.

Habían continuado peleando, acerca de quien comería más del postre de Sorina. Aunque Lily y Emil seguían pensando que lo más sensato, sería repartirlo en partes iguales.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Hola nuevamente! ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Quizás la historia dio un giro extraño, o no son más que ideas tontas mías. Traté de introducirme más en la vida y recuerdos de Emil, antes de comenzar a avanzar de forma significativa con la trama. ¡Pero aún no se han conocido de forma oficial a todos sus amigos, ni presentado como fue que los conoció! Así que el siguiente capítulo también tratará de eso.

Me gusta recibir opiniones de su parte, ideas, predicciones, etc. Así que, agradecería que siguieran haciéndolo y dejándolo en reviews.

Por otra parte, este capítulo va dedicado a la pequeña Aylín, mi _lillesoster_ y partner de rol en la página "Fans de Hetalia", te quiero mucho preciosa. Espero te guste el capítulo, y sea lo que esperabas. Que lo subí anticipado por ti.

¡También espero que les haya gustado a todas! No olviden dejar reviews, y gracias por los que ya han dejado, por aquellas que han añadido el fic a favoritos y lo han seguido. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ¿Para qué debo repetirlo? -brokenheart-.

**Advertencias: **AU humano; futura relación BL.

**Nombres humanos:**

Lukas Bondevik: Noruega.

**Palabras: **2961

* * *

**"_Ametýst_"**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

— ¡Ustedes no comprenden! Mi único consuelo, tras comer esta horrible comida, es un delicioso postre de Sorina… — Lloriqueó Mathias.

— Vamos, el almuerzo no estuvo tan mal… — Comentó Aliisa, sonriendo tiernamente.

— Ha estado peor. — Fue el corto aporte de Berwald.

Emil seguía oyendo, metido en su propio mundo. También recordaba como conoció a Aliisa y a Berwald. Es decir, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

* * *

_— __¡Ah! Ambos son un par de amargados. __— __Emil, que estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras junto a Lily, consumiendo su merienda, oyó la voz ya conocida de Mathias._

_— __No creo que amargados sea la palabra correcta, Mathi… __— __Oyó una dulce voz femenina, y el sonido de unos pequeños tacones chocar contra el suelo, como el sonido que emitían los zapatos de Lily. Pero con un paso más elegante, diferente a los pasos cortos y tímidos de su mejor amiga._

_— __A penas lo conoces… __— __Agregó una voz grave, gruesa, incluso intimidante. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a Emil, quien continuaba comiendo, tranquilo._

_Seguro Mathias andaba con sus amigos, de los que tanto hablaba. Más de una vez los había oído conversar juntos, pero nunca le prestaban atención. Generalmente, los oía de lejos, mientras él mismo conversaba con Lily. _

_— __¡Ahí estás, pequeño Emilsito! __— __Exclamó Mathias una vez estuvo frente a Emil, señalándolo con su dedo índice._

_— __¿Pequeño? __— __Preguntó Emil, y tras unos segundos reaccionó. __— __¡¿Cómo que Emilsito?! ¡Tengo un nombre, y es Emil! ¡E-m-i-l! ¡No Emilsito!_

_Oyó una elegante risa femenina, y la mano de su amiga sobre su hombro. Claramente, Lily no se había reído. Lily pocas veces reía, y no de situaciones como esas, no se sería de los demás, era una niña muy respetuosa. La risa era de la amiga de Mathias._

_— __¡Realmente, es un niño muy simpático! __— __Comentó la chica, que no superaba los ocho años, estaba más que claro. No parecía mucho mayor que Emil, ni Lily._

_— __¡Así es! ¿No se los dije? __— __Dijo Mathias. __— __¡Ah, por cierto! Emi, te presento a Aliisa y a Berwald-el-sueco-gruñón._

_— __¡Es un gusto! __— __Exclamó Aliisa, tomando la mano de Emil para saludarle, sabiendo que éste no la vería si tan sólo la estiraba y se la ofrecía para tomarla. __— __Mi nombre es Aliisa Väinamöinen, puedes llamarme Alii si gustas._

_— __No soy gruñón… __— __Oyó la misma voz grave de antes, aunque con la agudeza de la voz de un niño. __— __Soy Berwald Oxenstierna…_

_— __U-un gusto… __— __Murmuró Emil, quien aún tenía su mano atrapada en la mano de Aliisa, quien contrario a soltarla, la había agarrado con ambas manos._

_— __¡Es muy suave! __— __Comentó la muchacha, mientras Lily los observaba algo divertida. Ni la misma Lily habría pensado jamás, que todos acabarían siendo tan buenos amigos._

_El resto del día, se basó en una conversación en la que también acabaron incluyendo a Lily. Se juntaron en el almuerzo, después de clases, y el resto de los días escolares, hasta la actualidad._

* * *

— Es simple… — Comentó Lukas, tomando la cajita entre sus manos, liberándola de su lazo y luego del envoltorio, de forma delicada y tortuosamente parsimoniosa. Hasta que quedó la caja de plástico transparente, a la vista de todos. Eran cupcakes, la cantidad justa para cada uno, incluyendo a Emil. Decorados de forma llamativa y bonita. — Los repartimos igual para todos, después de todo, hay suficientes.

Lukas, quien había tomado el poderío de la situación, abrió la caja, y sacó un cupcake cuyo glaseado era mayormente azul, y se lo entregó a Berwald. El segundo, de glaseado rosa, se lo dio a Lily. El tercero, azul claro, para Aliisa. El cuatro, amarillo, para Emil. El quinto, púrpura, para sí mismo. Y por último, el rojo para Mathias.

Mathias sabía que Lukas había hecho aquello a propósito. Pero finalmente, acabó feliz con su cupcake, y lo comió rápidamente. Eran esponjosos, y rellenos algunos con crema pastelera, o manjar, según el gusto de cada uno. Sorina los conocía muy bien, incluso había elegido sus colores favoritos, o los colores que más los representaban.

Así acabó la hora del almuerzo, con un Mathias quejándose por la crueldad de Lukas, ya que le había entregado el último cupcake a él, mientras Lukas se defendía diciendo que los había entregado en un orden específico.

La clases siguieron, y Lily llevó a Emil nuevamente al salón. La tarde avanzó con normalidad, hasta que las clases acabaron.

Todos se reunieron, como de costumbre, en la salida de la escuela, cerca de la puerta de la reja que dividía el patio delantero y el jardín, de la calle. Entre los jardines, habían unas bancas, en las que gustaban sentarse hasta que llegaba la hora de retirarse cada uno por su camino. Habían dos bancas acomodadas paralelamente, y una tercera acomodada de forma perpendicular a ambas, en un cuadro pavimentado que estaba entre unas coloridas flores bien cuidadas, las cuales seguían sin secarse aún en otoño.

— Aah~, qué difíciles han estado los exámenes de hoy… — Se quejó Aliisa, dejando un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja.

— Lo han estado porque no estudiaste. — Le recordó Lukas, mientras leía un libro, sentado junto a Emil, en la misma banca de éste y Lily.

— ¡Que sí estudié! Pero es que Weilschmidt hace muy difícil su materia, además, es muy duro como maestro de Educación Física…

— Desde que acabó sus estudios como maestro, le ha dado con vengarse de mí por todos los problemas que le había causado como monitor de patio… — Mathias se unió a las quejas, recostado casi completamente en una de las bancas, con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Aliisa.

Berwald, desde la tercera banca, los miraba de forma fija.

— El punto es que la matemática no se le da bien, y hace exámenes muy difíciles.

— Porque no estudiaste. — Repuso Lukas, dando vuelta la página.

— Hoy a mí y al gruñón nos tocó una prueba de Educación Física con el hermano, a penas y pude regular mi respiración luego de tanto correr… — Continuó quejándose Mathias, sin moverse de las piernas de la finesa.

— Eres un debilucho, Mathias.

— ¿Qué dices, pedazo de sueco gruñón?

— Que eres un debulicho, todos terminaron la prueba sin problemas…

— ¡Repítelo, imbécil!

— ¡Debilucho!

— Chicos, basta, no creo que sea necesa… — Intentaba interrumpirlos Aliisa.

— ¡Te demostraré que tan fuerte soy!

Mathias se levantó de la banca, y Berwald le imitó.

— ¡Bien!

— Chicos…

Ambos levantaron sus puños, y todos los presentes sabían lo que seguiría, de no ser por tan importante interrupción.

— ¡Ambos, basta ya! ¡No tienen porqué tratarse así, son primos! — Chilló Aliisa, y ambos la miraron.

Aliisa siempre sabía cómo calmar el ambiente, y es que, sinceramente, Emil no sabía que tenían Mathias y Berwald que amaban pelearse entre ellos, y sacar de quicio a la pobre Aliisa. Por su parte, Lily temía meterse en sus peleas, y era innecesario teniendo a alguien como Aliisa entre ellos. Y Lukas… A Lukas le daba igual que se dieran una buena paliza. Es más, le parecía divertido, y parecía molestarse cuando Aliisa los detenía.

Mathias y Berwald acabaron sentándose nuevamente, y la conversación continuó como si nada. Siempre era así entre ellos. El ambiente se ponía tenso, y con la simple interrupción de una tierna joven finesa, todo regresaba a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos.

Continuaron charlando, de forma más tranquila, hasta que se hizo un poco más tarde. Lily se levantó de su asiento, y sacudió su falda. Tomó su bolso, y miró a los demás.

— Ya me debo ir… — Dijo ella, con aquella voz tierna de siempre. — Emil, ¿vienes conmigo? — Le preguntó a su mejor amigo, ladeando el rostro.

— Claro. — El susodicho se levantó, tomando su bastón blanco. Sin embargo, la fría y fina mano de Lukas le detuvo, cuando tomó la suya. Emil se sonrojó suavemente, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que había sido él, _reconocía_ aquella mano.

— ¿Qué tal si te llevo yo a tu casa? — Preguntó Lukas, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su libro.

— A-ah…

— No te preocupes. — Le dijo Lily, sabiendo que lo único que detenía a Emil para irse con Lukas, era la preocupación de que ella se marchara sola. — Me encontraré con mi hermano en unas cuadras, puedes irte con Lukas. — Y le sonrió.

Emil se sonrió levemente también, y asintió, volviendo a sentarse.

— Adiós, buenas tardes a todos. — Lily se despidió de forma general, con un gesto de su mano, y se marchó. Todos correspondieron al saludo, y la tarde prosiguió para los amigos.

La mano de Lukas no había dejado de tocar la de Emil, e incluso, de vez en cuando, acariciaba la del menor. Quizás por inercia, aquello era lo que suponía Emil. Seguro Lukas no había caído en cuenta de que aún tomaba su mano, estaba demasiado sumido en su libro, y no se había fijado en aquél detalle. Pero él sí, y es que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el frío contacto de la piel de Lukas con la suya.

Maldición. ¿Por qué se ponía así cada vez que Lukas lo tocaba? Quizás era normal, tenía el sentido de la audición, olfato y tacto más desarrollados, a la falta de su sentido de visión. Pero no se ponía _así _con nadie más. Nadie más le ponía nervioso con simplemente tocarle.

Bah, lo más probable era que fuese el hecho de que las manos de Lukas estaban muy frías, y por eso se ponía así. Sí, seguro era eso.

— Tus piernas son suaves~ — Un comentario bastante fuera de lugar lo sacó de su hilo de pensamientos. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Mathias, quien se había vuelto a recostar en las piernas de Aliisa.

— No digas eso, es vergonzoso… — Se quejó tiernamente ella, desviando su mirada.

Berwald los miraba, muy fijamente. Pero nadie más que Lukas, parecía darse cuenta. Sí, era obvio, ese chico estaba enamorado de Aliisa. Y esas miradas de odio a Mathias, no eran más que una prueba de los celos que sentía al verlos tan cercanos.

Lukas cerró su libro, y apartó su mano de la de Emil, para ayudarse a guardar el libro en su mochila.

— Aliisa, yo y Emil ya nos vamos… — Dijo Lukas, mientras se levantaba y se colgaba el bolso al hombro. — Mathias, me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

Mathias miró extrañado a Lukas, y luego sonrió ampliamente, como siempre hacía. Se levantó de un salto de las cómodas piernas de Aliisa, quien se arregló la falda luego de eso, y se acercó a Lukas. Luego de eso, Lukas tomó la mano de Emil para ayudarlo a levantarse, y éste se sostuvo de su brazo.

— En ese caso, voy también… — Dijo Aliisa, levantándose y colgando su bolso al hombro. Berwald la imitó.

— No. Tú debes estudiar. — La miró, serio como siempre.

Aliisa hizo un leve puchero; su primo no se cansaba de comportarse como su hermano mayor. Y a eso ayudaba el hecho de que vivieran juntos desde hace años. Se quejó un poco, y volvió a sentarse.

— Pero no puedo estudiar sola. Además, podría hacerlo en casa…

— Berwald es bueno en las matemáticas, le puedes pedir ayuda a él. — Sugirió Lukas, con ese toque de maldad en su voz. Mathias lo miró, sabiendo qué planeaba. Y era lógico, todos sabían que Berwald estaba enamorado de Aliisa, menos ésta última; ella parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

La finesa miró a su amigo, el cual le llevaba como cabeza y media de alto. Le miró con aquellos ojos de cachorrito falto de amor, a los cuales Berwald simplemente no se pudo negar. — Yo te ayudo… — Aceptó, y así fue como Lukas, Mathias y Emil se pusieron en marcha, para dejar a Aliisa y Berwald estudiar tranquilos.

Los tres caminaban casi en silencio, de no ser por Mathias que no paraba de hablar, aunque parecía que ni Emil ni Lukas le prestaban demasiada atención.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que los tres llegaron al parque, que era el punto donde debían separarse, pues Mathias vivía para el lado contrario a Lukas y Emil.

— Bueno — Habló Mathias, posando su gran mano sobre la cabeza de Emil, aprovechando también para revolver un poco los cabellos de éste. — ¡Supongo que hasta mañana!

Emil asintió, apartando la mano del danés de su cabeza. — Hasta mañana…

— Adiós. — Fue todo lo que dijo Lukas, antes de que se separasen y se fuese cada uno por su lado.

Sin embargo, Lukas no guió a Emil hacia su casa. Caminó en dirección al parque, hasta llegar a una banca cercana a la salida de éste. Ambos se sentaron en completo silencio. Emil no se atrevió a preguntar por qué estaban allí, simplemente calló, sintiendo la brisa fresca chocar contra su rostro y enfriar su nariz y mejillas.

Lukas sabía muy bien que el lugar favorito de Emil era el parque, y por ello le gustaba llevarlo allí. Sin embargo, sabía también que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, pues si lo hacía, Sorina se preocuparía por su hijo, y tampoco era su idea angustiarla de aquella forma.

Los momentos a solas con Lukas eran para Emil los mejores, pues así disfrutaba de su grata compañía, y además, de un agradable silencio que le permitía pensar, centrarse en otras cosas, y sobretodo, _recordar los mejores momentos de su vida._

* * *

_— __¡Heeeeey! ¡Emiiiiiiil! __— __Mientras conversaba con Lily, Emil oyó una ya muy conocida voz. Era Mathias, nuevamente. Sin embargo, esta vez, traía arrastrando a alguien más, y aunque Emil no lo veía, lo oía. Pues no paraba de quejarse para ser soltado._

_— __¿Qué quieres? __— __Preguntó Emil una vez sintió los pasos de Mathias y compañía frente a él._

_— __¡Presentarte a alguien! __— __Exclamó Mathias, inexplicablemente emocionado. Antes de que Mathias comenzara con la presentación, se oyeron los pasos de alguien más llegar corriendo. Era Aliisa, que con la respiración agitada, regañó a Mathias por dejarla atrás._

_— __Él es Lukas, es un compañero nuevo… ¡Y es el primo de Aliisa! __— __Se lo presentó Mathias, sin dejar de lado aquella emoción._

_— __Lukas Bondevik, un gusto… __— __Fue todo lo que dijo el joven, el cual despertó una tremenda curiosidad en Emil. Su voz era suave y plana, tan aterciopelada que era agradable al oído, contrario a la voz de Mathias._

_Lukas tomó la mano de Emil, en forma de saludo, y éste correspondió. Emil sintió que, además, las manos de Lukas eran suaves y más grandes que las suyas, sus dedos eran largos y delicados, una mano totalmente fina._

_Esos fueron sólo algunos factores que despertaron tal curiosidad en Emil con respecto a Lukas. Su comportamiento, además, era muy particular. Era muy educado, respetuoso y refinado. Pero a pesar de aquello, tuteaba a todos los maestros, incluso al director, como si los conociera de toda la vida. Además, despedía un aura misteriosa, como si ocultara muchas cosas, y no era raro considerando que además era muy callado._

_Aliisa, Lily, Mathias e incluso Berwald, insistían en que Lukas tenía más parecido físico con Emil que con Aliisa, aún siendo ésta última su prima. También, era curioso el hecho de que Lukas era de origen puramente noruego, mientras Aliisa era finesa._

_Tantas dudas respecto al chico nuevo, y el orgullo y timidez de Emil no le permitían preguntarle, hasta un día en el que al fin, se halló a solas con él. Era la hora de almuerzo, Lily había acompañado a Aliisa a buscar a un maestro, Berwald se había ausentado y Mathias estaba castigado por mal comportamiento._

_— __Lukas… __— __Habló tímidamente Emil, mientras jugaba con la comida en su bandeja. __— __¿P-puedo preguntarte algo…?_

_— __Claro. __— __Respondió el susodicho suavemente, recargando su codo en la mesa y su rostro en la palma de su mano, mirando fijamente con sus orbes violáceas al menor._

_— __Tú… Eres noruego, ¿no?_

_— __Así es._

_— __Entonces… Si Aliisa es tu prima, ¿por qué es finesa?_

_ — __Mi madre es la hermana de la madre de Aliisa __— __Contó Lukas, mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca de forma elegante._

_— __O-oh… __— __Murmuró Emil, sintiéndose algo idiota. ¿Cómo no lo habría imaginado? Y continuó comiendo._

_— __¿Algo más? __— __Preguntó Lukas, volviendo a centrarse en el muchacho frente a él. Lukas no lo demostraba, pero también tenía gran curiosidad respecto a Emil, y sentía deseos de conocerlo más. Aquél era un buen momento._

_— __Pues… __— __Emil reinició su juego con la comida, demostrando así su nerviosismo. __— __¿Por qué tuteas a todos? Es decir, también tuteas al director, y bueno…_

_— __En Noruega, la gente tutea a todos, sin importar el título. __— __Explicó el mayor, sin apartar la vista de Emil._

_— __¿En serio? ¿Aún a un médico?_

_— __Un médico, un maestro, quién sea._

_— __Vaya… ¿Y nadie se molesta?_

_— __Es una costumbre. __— __Dijo Lukas, dejando asomar una leve sonrisa._

_Y por primera vez, Emil se permitió abrirse más con alguien. Se pasaron toda la hora de almuerzo conversando, conociéndose, y consiguiendo que la relación entre ambos mejoró notoriamente, al punto en el que Lukas comenzó a considerar a Emil como un hermano menor._

* * *

— Emil — Llamó la voz de Lukas, haciendo que el aludido saliera de sus pensamientos. — ¿Vamos a casa?

— Claro… — Y se levantó con ayuda de su amigo, sosteniéndose de su brazo y aferrándose a éste, para ser guiado hasta su casa.

— Te invito el sábado a venir aquí.

— C-claro… — Las comisuras de los labios de Emil se alzaron, formando una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

* * *

_[Extra del flashback]_

_— __¿Que no vino…? __— __Preguntó Aliisa al maestro, con un tic en el ojo. Se había pasado TODA la hora de almuerzo buscando al maestro Weilschmidt, y ahora le venían a decir que se había ausentado._

_Un tremendo deseo de romper algo se apoderó de la chica, la cual se retiró lentamente seguida de su amiga Lily, quien temía por su propia seguridad. Y pobre casillero que se cruzó en el camino de las muchachas, que sufrió las consecuencias del enojo de Aliisa, acabando con la puerta casi completamente destruida._

* * *

**N/A:**

¿Quedó muy feo? ¿Sí? Ay.

Bueno, primero que nada, ¡lamento mucho la tardanza! Aunque pensaba subirlo ayer; había estado actualizando los miércoles, sin embargo, me cambié a los sábados/domingos, y actualizaré cada dos semanas desde ahora (aunque trataré de actualizar semanalmente, así que estén atentos/as). Últimamente me ocupé demasiado con la escuela, y mi inspiración se había desvanecido totalmente, ¡pero regresó!

Bueno, me habían preguntado quién era Aliisa, espero haya quedado bien claro. Por si piensan que haré aparecer a Tino... Lo siento, pero no. Sé que muchas aman el SuFin BL, pero créanme que Aliisa es MUY necesaria en este fic, y ya verán el porqué. Además, me parece genial Fem!Finlandia, para mí es una muchacha toda tierna y amor que desprende corazoncitos, flores y brillitos; pero cuando se enoja es mejor alejarse.

Bueno, trato de responder los reviews, pero los de las personitas que carecen de cuenta de FF, responderé aquí:

Liliana y Yolo, mis dos nenas, partners de rol y de la página _Fans de Hetalia_: Las amo por leer y por dejarme un review, ya dije que esto iba dedicado para Yolo... Pero ahora te lo dedico a ti también, Li. Espero les guste este capítulo, y continúen leyendo la historia.

Y cabe aclarar, éste es el último capítulo de introducción en la historia, del próximo en adelante, la historia no hará más que avanzar.

¡Los Reviews se agradecen constantemente, igual que aquellas personas que añaden el fic a favoritos y lo siguen! ¡No olviden que demostrándome que leen, es como me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
